What the BLEEP?
by catwwomen47
Summary: Yuuri is trying to escape Gunter and ends up hiding in the treasure room. There he finds a mirror. Yuuri being Yuuri and not knowing anything about the treasures their he finds him self a one way ticket to... Read to find out.XD T for now Conyu & Wolfyu.
1. Chapter 1

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT KYOU KARA MAOU IS NOT MINE…I hope that you enjoy this fic and those of you who've read some of my previous stories I will be rewriting The Chosen One and I have recovered some of my memory of what I wrote in my journal so I will update Surprise Ed soon too, but for know enjoy What the BLEEP! P.S. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You and know enjoy the story. : )


	2. Where To Hide?

-1What the BLEEP!?

Yuuri ran through the heavy oak doors and closed them quickly behind him. He slid down the door catching his breath. " Please don't let him find me."

FLASHBACK

"Haika it's time for your check-up." Gunter looked at Yuuri expectantly. "Why would I need to get a check-up Gunter?" As Yuuri said that Gunter went into his dramatic pose. "It's so that you can get your shots so that you won't get sick Heika!" Yuuri's face paled. Gunter gasped "WE NEED TO HURRY HE'S COUGHT SOMETHING!" With that said Gunter made a grab for Yuuri but Yuuri was already sprinting down the hall leaving a dust trail behind him.

End of Flashback

Yuuri shuddered "Well I might as well take a look and see what's around here." Yuuri passed many odd, smelly, and weird objects in the treasure room. Then a tall object leaning against the far corner of the wall caught his attention. Yuuri being well Yuuri he decided to check out what the tall thing in the corner was. Once he was in front of the object he ran his fingers delicately over the rough material that covered it clasped it and then pulled it off. At first in the dim light he thought he saw a person only to realize it was his on reflection. He chuckled at his jumpiness. " Ohhh a big scary mirror oh my what shall I do." Yuuri couldn't stop him self from giggling. That is until the huge oak doors swung open to reveal a very flustered looking Gunter accompanied by Conrad and Wolfram. Yuuri jumped back bumped into the mirror. When Yuuri opened his eyes to see why he hadn't heard any glass shattering his eyes grew large as he realized that the reason why was because he was being sucked into the mirror by some unseen force, and before he could cry out for their help Yuuri's world went black and the last thing he heard was the trio yelling his name in union.


	3. What's up?

-1**Yuuri moaned as rolled over and stuck his head under the pillow. Mmmmmm…so soft. Yuuri continued to nuzzle the pillow until his memory of yesterday's events hit him head on. Yuuri shot up straight only to be pressed back down by two hands. "You mustn't stress yourself heiki." Yuuri looked towards the owner of the voice to see …Wolfram? There's two things wrong with this 1. Since when did Wolfram start calling him by his title? And 2. Why in the world is his hair LONG!? "How long have I been out Wolfram?" "A couple of days ago Heiki." "But…I..uh..umm..I think I will go lay down now." With that said Yuuri pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep hoping that things would be normal in the morning when he's not so delusional.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When Yuuri woke this time when Yuuri woke he was in the room alone. "Ahhhhh it was only a dream." Yuuri got up and grabbed his normal attire and went down to the dinning hall. GROWWWWWLLLL. Yurri sweat dropped. "I know I know but you're about to get some tasty food soon so please don't growl again." As Yuuri said that he rubbed his empty belly. While Yuuri was patting and soothing the beast within he bumped right into Conrad and would have landed on his royal hinny if not for the warm strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him up straight.**

**Yuuri blinked in confusion cause he wasn't hitting the ground and the fact that two arms were wrapped around his slim waist. He furrowed his brow when he heard someone chuckle. Hmmmm… I know that sound, but who? Yuuri looked up to see the face of his savior. "Conrad!" As an answer to Yuuris brilliant conclusion Conrad chuckled .GROWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLL….Yuuri blushed a bright red. "Are you hungry Yuuri?" Yuuri still blushing nodded his head. Conrad unwrapped his arms from Yuuri and started to lead him to the dinning hall.**

**Before Conrad opened the doors for Yuuri the smells of dinner wafted through the cracks of the door. "Mmmmmmmm. That smells wonderful. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." With that said they entered in side by side. Yuuri didn't notice anyone but the food that was sitting in his spot so when Gunter got up to hung the living daylights out of him he dodged it and quickly dug into the food that sat innocently in front of him.**

**A few minutes later after everyone had their fill and calming Gunter down Yuuri finally started to notice the changes in everyone. "Wolfram wasn't your hair shorter?" "What are you talking about you wimp my hairs always been long. Are you okay." "I'M NOT A WIMP!!!" Then Yuuri paused he then noticed that the seating arrangements have changed. "Didn't Wolfram use to sit next to me cause he's my fiancé?" Everyone stared at Yuuri in concern. "Of course not I'm not your fiancé heiki" "Maybe you hit your head to hard and need to get it checked heiki" said a very concerned Gunter. "Or maybe he just needs to rest a bit more after what happened." suggested Gwendal. What the hell is going on here? This better not be a joke cause I'm NOT laughing. " Yeah I think I'll go lay down for now." Just as Yuuri got up Conrad scooped Yuuri up bridal style and started to head his way to the door. After Yuuri recovered from the shock he started to blush. "AWwwwww. You two look soooooo kawai together. I wish I could paint a picture." said a very energetic Cheir-sama. Yuuri just blushed a deeper shade of red and buried his head in Conrad's chest. He felt Conrad's chest rumble from his deep throated chuckles. "S'not funny Conrad." "Of course not Yuuri." Wait a minute since when did Conrad say my name without me asking him not to call me Heiki? Oh well I'm to tired and mentally tired to think about it for now. With that last thought Yuuri fell asleep in the brown haired knights arms.**

**If you didn't know ….. means he's talking in his head plus we will only know his thoughts most of the time and I hope you like the story so far night bedtime. It's time to go find my squeeshi and fall asleep.**


	4. WHAT?

-1I'm sorry for putting chapter 1 as the disclaimer. The other thing is the bold print is going to be were our Yuuri is from the show and the non-bold is going to be the Yuuri from the other side of the mirror and I'm sooooo sorry if I'm confusing you. Thank You contravene431and Subaru for reviewing. If you have any questions just review me or send me a message and I will try to clear things out for you. Please excuse my spelling, grammar, punctuation, and whatever else I screwed up on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

The group of Mazoku watched as their beloved Heiki was sucked into the mirror. Gunter practically fainted on the spot Wolfram and Conrad ran forward to get Yuuri, but stopped dead in their tracks when Yuuri popped back out of the mirror. The two brothers looked at each other then they hurried to his side. Wolfram picked Yuuri up bridal style and Conrad covered the mirror before he picked Gunter up and both left to take them to Gisela.

End of Flashback

Why is my bed shacking? thought a dazed Yuuri. "Heiki. It's time to wake up now you need to eat." Yuuri turned his head to the sound of the voice and tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by two things 1. The lights in the medical ward. And 2. Someone else was shining and dancing around saying "He's okay.". Yuuri groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Turn those lights off." whined Yuuri.

"YOU WIMP!!" Yuuri squeaked and fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Owwww" as Yuuri said that he rubbed his behind. "That's what you get know come on and get something to eat or I'll force feed you." Yuuri looked to find the source of the voice. "I AM NOT A WIMP!!!" When Yuuri tried to get up and prove his point the tripped over the sheets that he was tangled in and fell in to Wolfram's arms.

Once Yuuri recovered from the shock of falling he noticed Wolfram didn't let go. "Can you put me down? Please? "No. Cause I don't think you can walk on your own so I'll carry you to the dinning hall. Yuuri pouted and 'tried' to escape from the blondes hold only for the said blonde to tighten his grip on Yuuri until Wolfram shifted Yuuri a little to were he was carrying Yuuri bridal style and walked out of the room with a pouting/blushing Yuuri. The other occupants of the room either chuckled or wept cause they couldn't carry Yuuri that way. (I'll give you a cookie if you guess the people in the room.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the dinning hall Cheri-sama went wild and started to giggle and cooed them making Wolfram turn pink and Yuuri into a new red. Then Wolfram set Yuuri down in his seat only to hear the maou's stomach growl like a rabid koala bear. "I'm soooooooo hungry I could eat anything." stated the king who's mouth started to water at the food before him so he dug in oblivious of the sweat drops on his peers faces.

When Yuuri finished demolishing his food he finally looked around the table to notice that the seating has changed. Yuuri frowned at this and searched his memory and try to find an explanation on the new seating when he felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. "What happened after I went through that freaky mirror." Cheri and Gwendal looked at the king then to the others that sat at the table.

"I wish my fiancé wasn't that dense or forgetful. It spit you back out. You wimp." replied Wolfram. Yuuri stared at Wolfram and let the information sink in. His features were blank for a minute. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUR FIANCE?!" "Yeah we've been engaged since you came to Shin Makoku." Yuuri just stared a bit more and then passed out as he realized that he's not where he thought he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Yuuri's are almost exactly the same except for their tastes in other things.(wink wink nudge nudge.) Anyway hoped you like this chappy and PWEASE leave a review I don't mind if it's flame or not just leave something. If I get a lot I will write a LONG chapter and you can pick if it's our Yuuri that we started out with or the parallel Yuuri, and if you have any suggestions please leave them. Thank You. P.S. I will go through past chappys and make corrections later and maybe longer too


End file.
